Les Maraudeurs dans le Poudlard Express
by Lelouchka
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, se passe pendant leur premier trajet dans le Poudlard Express  1er OS - Sirius  2ème OS - Remus  3ème OS - James  4ème OS - Peter
1. Le poids des origines

**1er septembre 1971 Gare King's Cross, voie n° 9 ¾**

Sirius Black trépignait d'impatience, il voulait que ses parents cessent de parler aux parents de ses cousines. Il aimerait tant faire quelques pas, juste pour apercevoir la locomotive rouge, mais son père tient fermement son épaule.  
>Dépité, il regarde autour de lui, partout des familles. Des parents en larmes et des enfants excités, partagés entre l'envie de découvrir une si belle école et l'angoisse de quitter leurs parents.<p>

Sirius voit bien que tous les enfants retiennent des larmes, qu'ils ont légèrement peur mais qu'ils ne l'admettraient jamais, ils veulent être forts devant leurs parents.

Il se dit que ces enfants sont bien différents de lui, lui il n'a qu'une seule envie c'est de quitter ses parents, il ne les supporte plus. Il ne sait plus quoi penser, plus qui croire.  
>Ses parents, froids et jamais affectueux qui lui dise qu'il n'y a que de la racaille à Poudlard, des sang de bourbe, des parvenus et qu'il doit tous les mépriser faire honneur à sa futur maison, Serpentard.<p>

Ou sa si gentille cousine, Andromeda, qui a été déshéritée et reniée par sa famille à cause de ses croyances sur l'égalité des sorciers et pour l'amour qu'elle porte à un né-moldu.  
>Sirius est curieux, il veut savoir comment sont ces gens là, ceux que ses parents détestent, il veut les connaître, se forger sa propre opinion, ne pas suivre les idéaux de ses parents.<p>

Il pense à la maison Serpentard, ses parents tenaient tellement à ce qu'il y aille, mais lui ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas aller dans cette maison, il suffisait de voir ses cousines pour passer l'envie à quelqu'un d'y aller. Bellatrix était devenue folle et dangereuse depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle aimait voir souffrir les gens, surtout les traîtres à leur sang et les né moldus. Il se souvint des histoires que Bellatrix racontait, elles étaient effrayantes, malsaines mais Bella prenait tellement de plaisir à les raconter. Narcissa aussi a changé depuis qu'elle est allée à Serpentard, elle ne joue plus avec ses cousins, elle est devenue une poupée dans les bras de ses parents, elle parait tout le temps si froide que Sirius aimerait la secouer pour qu'elle se réveille et vienne jouer avec lui, à voler les fruits dans le verger du voisin.

Sirius eut un léger sourire en repensant à la tête de son voisin. Il regretta la présence de son frère, les adieux avaient été douloureux. S'il avait été là, ils auraient pu parler et Sirius ne se serait pas ennuyer à faire semblant d'écouter les adultes.

Il pense à sa future maison, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne veut pas aller à Serpentard, il repense à Andro qui est allée à Serdaigle. Cygnus et Druella Black avaient été déçus, mais au moins elle était dans la maison des intelligents, pour eux l'abomination est la maison Gryffondor. « Que des voyous, des voleurs, de la racaille, des traîtres à leur sang, des sang de bourbe, des amoureux des moldus, de la race les Gryffondors. Tu le sais Sirius n'est-ce pas ? » Disait souvent Walburga.

Sirius ne pouvait pas aller à Serdaigle, il n'était pas assez intelligent selon lui, il ne pouvait pas non plus aller à Poufsouffle, il n'était pas assez gentil. Il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard, alors il ne lui restait que Gryffondor. Mais que diraient ses parents ? Ils le tueraient sans doute.

En y réfléchissant, Gryffondor était une bonne idée, il pourrait mieux connaître les gens que ses parents détestait et en plus il rendrait ses parents furieux. Il eut un sourire mauvais, sa mère le remarqua et fronça les sourcils. Voyant cela, Sirius se ressaisit et fit un sourire digne de son rang pour rassurer sa mère.

Enfin, ses parents avaient finis de discuter, ils saluèrent leurs proches, puis se tournèrent vers Sirius,

« En revoir fils. Rend nous fiers de toi. » Dit son père, relâchant sa prise sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras Narcissa avec toi, ainsi que plusieurs amis de la famille qui sont tous à Serpentard. Et n'oublie pas d'honnir ces gens là. En revoir mon fils. »

Mr et Mrs Black disparurent dignement, Sirius eut alors un immense et franc sourire. Il prit sa valise et son hibou et se dirigeai gaiement vers le train, alors qu'il sautillait il se cogna dans quelqu'un, les deux protagonistes se retrouvèrent par terre. Sirius fut le premier à se relever, il ramassa sa valise se retourna et se retrouva face à l'autre garçon. Celui-ci avait les lunettes de travers et un verre était cassé, il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux rieurs et un immense sourire. Il avait un air très cocasse et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce garçon qui ressemblait à un épouvantail. James resta perplexe, il demanda au garçon ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Sirius lui répondit

« Tu ressembles à un épouvantail » Avant de rire à nouveau.

James vexé croisa les bras et lui dit,

« Toi aussi ! T'as vu tes cheveux, on dira que tu viens de te prendre un sortilèges d'explosion. »

Sirius cessa de rire aussitôt, il détestait être mal coiffé, son air sérieux fit rire James à son tour.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Tu oses te moquer de moi ? Tu sais qui je suis ? »

« C'est toi qui a commencé ! Non je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais sais-tu qui je suis ? »

« Je suis Sirius Orion Black, troisième du nom, l'Héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. »

« C'est long comme nom, ça n'a pas été trop dur à l'école ? Moi je suis James Potter »

« Un Potter ? Mes parents haïssent ta famille ! »

« C'est pareil pour moi tu sais ! Je te laisse toi et ta noblesse, Sirius Orion Black. »

James parti en courant, pour sauter dans les bras de sa mère qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Sirius n'en revint pas qu'ils osent avoir des marques affectives en public. Il prit ses affaires et monta dignement dans le train. Il s'assit dans le premier compartiment qu'il vit, et soupira, ce James avait l'air sympa, c'est dommage qu'ils se soient disputés, il aurait bien aimé être son ami, mais il ne supportait pas que l'on se moque de lui.

Au début, il passa une bonne partie du voyage seul, il se déplaçait tout le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que ces cousines et leurs amis ne le cherchaient plus.  
>Il soupira et tandis qu'il allait rentrer dans le premier compartiment qu'il voyait, il fonça dans un autre garçon, les cheveux noirs et gras, avec un nez proéminent. Sirius se releva prestement, et alors qu'il allait parler l'autre garçon, il le vit se relever. Le garçon jeta un regard derrière lui, et se mit à courir, bousculant Sirius au passage.<p>

« HE ! TOI ! LE MOCHE, ON T'A JAMAIS APPRIS A DIRE PARDON ? Si je te retrouve tu verras qu'il ne faut pas embêter un Black. »

« Encore sur mon chemin Black ? »

Sirius se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à James Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ? »

« Je cherche un garçon avec les cheveux gras, il s'appelle Severus Snape, j'ai un sort à lui lancer. »

« Severus Snape ? Snivellus lui irait mieux quand même.»

Sirius fut surpris quand il entendit James rire, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

« Snivellus, répéta James, c'est trop bien comme surnom, t'es génial ! Snivellus, je vais lui ressortir. Bon je te laisse Black, je dois m'occuper de Snivellus ! »

« Laisse m'en un bout Potter ! »

James, qui courait déjà, se retourna et lui sourit d'un air entendu.

Sirius repartit avec le sourire, il marcha quelques temps, quand il un garçon blond avec les yeux bleus et ayant encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu un lézard rouge qui s'appelait Max. Sirius resta perplexe quelques minutes, et trouva ça vachement cool d'avoir un lézard, il aida donc le garçon, Peter Pettigrow, ils finirent par le retrouver au bout d'une heure de recherches. Peter prit soigneusement Max et le ramena dans son bocal, il laissa Sirius en le saluant.

Sirius continua à marcher et s'installa dans un compartiment qui lui semblait peu habité. En effet, le compartiment était occupé par un garçon à l'air chétif qui lisait « L'Histoire de Poudlard. » Il avait l'air malade et perdu, on ne voyait que des cheveux châtain clair dépassés de l'immense ouvrage. Sirius se dit qu'il pouvait rester dans ce compartiment, il ne restait qu'une petite heure de trajet. Il voulu mettre sa valise dans le porte bagage, car il n'en pouvait plus, il l'avait depuis sa montée dans le train, mais il ne réussit pas à la monter assez haut pour qu'elle aille dans le filet. Au bout de multiples essais il renonça en soupirant.

« Tu veux que je le fasses ? » Demanda le garçon chétif.  
>Il avait une voix rocailleuse et grave, trop pour son âge. Il avait reposé soigneusement son livre et regardait Sirius avec des ses grands yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable. Un sourire aux lèvres, mi sincère mi timide, il attendait la réponse de Sirius qui le dévisageait totalement, des pieds à la tête. Sentant cela le garçon rougit et replongea dans son livre.<p>

« Je veux bien oui. Si tu y arrives. Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

Le garçon baissa doucement son livre, seul ses yeux dépassaient, Sirius le scruta, il aurait aimé définir cette couleur. Il se reprit, quand il se rendit compte que cela faisait 10min qu'il fixait le garçon et ça devait le gêner. Pour se rattraper il lui fit un sourire amical, l'autre était tellement timide.

Ils se mirent donc à deux pour monter la valise, Sirius pensa que l'autre garçon aurait pu le faire tout seul, il semblait avec beaucoup de force malgré sa frêle apparence.

« Merci beaucoup Au fait je m'appelle Sirius Black, enchanté. » Il n'osa pas dire son nom entier, ce garçon avait quelque chose qui le rendait nerveux, peut-être ses yeux graves et tristes qui ressemblaient plus à ceux des adultes.

« De rien. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Enchanté aussi. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et Remus retourna dans son livre, se coupant totalement du monde extérieur, Sirius lui laissait son regard courir sur le paysage.

Il espérait aller à Gryffondor, James avait l'air assez sympa, et puis ils avaient déjà un point commun, leur hostilité envers ce Snivellus.

Il se mit à sourire en imaginant la tête de ses parents si jamais il était réparti dans la maison des lions, ils n'apprécieraient pas du tout.

Il ne savait quoi penser, il entendait la voix de son père lui parler de sa supériorité par rapport aux autres, de leur hostilité envers la famille Potter et tous ces amoureux des moldus.

Il voulait se détacher de ses parents mais ce n'était pas facile, même très difficile, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir comme un Black.

C'est horrible le pouvoir qu'on mes parents sur moi se dit-il.

Il ne voulait pas être comme ses parents, ils ont tort, les nés-moldus et les amoureux des moldus sont des gens comme nous, il ne mérite pas d'être traités comme des êtres inférieurs, en quoi avoir un nom important et de l'argent faisait de quelqu'un un être supérieur.

Sirius ne pouvait penser comme cela. Il regarda Remus, il n'avait jamais entendu son nom, Lupin, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas un sang pur, et vu l'état des ses vêtements il devait être assez pauvre, en bref une des ces personnes que les sang purs détestent, pourtant Sirius ne pouvait détester Remus, il avait été tellement gentil, et pour les Potter, James avait l'air super sympa et drôle, il ne voulait pas le détester.

Sirius ferma les yeux, et se jura de tout faire pour ne plus être reconnu comme un Black, qu'il renierait tous les préjugés que ses parents lui ont donné.

_Je ne serai jamais un Black comme vous_, se promit-il.

* * *

><p>L'amitié entre Sirius et James va se faire différement que dans les livres, mais ils seront très rapidement amis.<br>Selon moi, ils ne peuvent pas être amis tout de suite, ils ont encore les préjugés de leurs parents.


	2. Une très belle découverte

**1er septembre 1971 Gare King's Cross, voie n° 9 ¾**

Remus Lupin se pinça plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il était bien sur le quai 9 ¾ avec son billet pour Poudlard dans la main.

Sa mère n'avait pas pu venir, en ce moment c'était assez difficile pour eux économiquement. Elle travaille beaucoup, elle l'avait juste accompagné à la gare en Magicobus avant de transplaner pour se rendre à son travail

Cela faisait 10min que Remus était sur le quai, sachant qu'il avait passé aussi 10min devant la barrière, il était déjà 10h50.  
>Il regarda la vieille montre à gousset de son père et s'apercevant de l'heure, il se dépêcha de monter dans le train. Il restât devant la porte, regardant autour de lui les yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant d'enfants. Ils n'avaient pas peur de lui, certains lui souriaient avec gentillesse, cela suffisait à Remus pour lui donner le sourire, il était tellement peu habitué à la sympathie, hormis celle de sa mère.<p>

Il remercia pour la énième fois Dumbledore, lui jurant une reconnaissance éternelle.

Mais s'il était heureux de faire sa scolarité à Poudlard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, pas seulement pour lui, mais en grande partie pour les autres. Ces élèves qui ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient vivre avec un monstre cruel et sanguinaire.

Si jamais il s'échappait de l'endroit qu'avait prévu Dumbledore et qu'il tuait ou pire mordait quelqu'un ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait du mal à autrui. Il ne voulait pas mordre un élève, il ne voulait le condamner à vivre avec une telle malédiction, un tel fardeau sur le dos.

Aller à Poudlard provoquait à Remus des sentiments contradictoires.

Et si le Choixpeau ne savait pas où le placer ?  
>Et si un élève découvrait sa monstruosité ? Il serait obligé de partir, il n'échapperait pas aux courroux des sorciers, mais cela était totalement justifié selon lui.<p>

Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être découvert, Dumbledore avait risqué sa place pour lui, c'était sa première année et il engageait un loup-garou, les autres sorciers avaient raison il était fou. Mais la raison du fou est toujours la meilleure, c'est ce que sa mère disait quand on traitait Dumbledore de fou. Remus partageait cet avis quel grand homme ce Dumbledore !

Alors que le train démarrait il se promenait dans les couloirs.

Il se promit alors de ne pas avoir d'amis trop proches, juste des camarades de classe. Il soupira en se disant que cela ne serait pas facile, les gens autour de lui étaient tellement intéressants, il adorait observer les gens, les dessiner, il rêvait d'avoir un appareil photo.

Une photographie permettait de gagner plus de temps qu'un dessin.

Alors qu'il était assis tranquillement dans un compartiment occupé par d'autres premières années en train de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard, il entendit des éclats de voix qui venaient du couloir Un garçon, brun, des yeux farceurs derrière ses lunettes cassées fit interruption dans le compartiment et demanda à la cantonade,

« Quelqu'un sait réparer des lunettes ? »

Les premières années firent non de la tête et le regard du nouvel arrivant se posa sur Remus,

« Et toi ? Tu sais ? Si tu lis ce livre c'est que tu es intelligent, tu dois connaître une formule non ? »

Remus leva timidement la tête de son ouvrage, et répondit oui d'une petite voix.

« C'est vrai ! Oh merci ! Je t'adore ! C'est trop sympa. Au fait moi c'est James Potter. »

« Enchanté, moi c'est Remus Lupin » Dit le lycan tandis qu'il prenait les lunettes que James lui tendait.

Tandis que Remus prononçait la formule, James parlait,

« Tu lis déjà, alors que les cours n'ont pas commencé ? Et tu lis CE livre en plus, t'es zinzin Lupin, dit celui-ci avec un grand sourire. C'est encore les vacances Remus, tu n'es pas obligé de lire… »

Remus interrompit James en lui rendant ses lunettes. James le regarda avec des grands yeux,

« Ouah ! T'es douée, j'ai fait d'autres wagons et ils ne savaient pas ou alors ne voulaient pas. En même temps quelle idée de demander à de sales Serpentard. Mes lunettes sont cassés parce que je me suis battu avec un de ces abrutis qui croient que le sang est pur, je te jure ces gens sont stupides. Ma mère voulait me les réparer mais je lui ai dit que je savais le faire et que je le ferai dans le train. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais il y avait une jolie rousse à côté de moi, je voulais un peu l'épater tu vois. Puis en plus se faire materner comme ça devant les autres, c'est nul. Nos parents ne se rendent pas compte que c'est ridicule de pleurer comme ça. Moi je n'ai pas pleuré. T'es dans quelle maison ? En en quelle année ? Tu dois être en 3ème année, et en plus tu connais déjà des sorts… »

Remus décrocha à ce moment là, comment James pouvait-il parler aussi longtemps sans mourir d'étouffement ? C'est pas humain un tel débit. En plus il lui parlait comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, ce qui ne gênait pas plus que ça Remus, mais qui réfrénait ses envies d'amitiés, à cause de son « côté obscur », comme le disait sa mère.

Il se rappela ce que James lui avait demandé, c'est vrai qu'il faisait plus âgé, il interrompit le flot de paroles de James

« Euh, je vais rentrer en première année… »

« Ah ouais ? On ne dirait pas, tu fais plus vieux. Tu veux aller dans quelle maison ? Moi j'irai à Gryffondor, là où sont les plus courageux, comme mon père. En plus à ce qui paraît on se marre beaucoup dans cette maison, la directrice est sévère, mais je la connais le vieille McGo', c'est une amie de mes parents et l'ancienne petite amie de feu mon oncle, elle m'adore. Tu as entendu parler des profs à ce qu'il paraît ils sont assez bizarres, mais bon, c'est cool ça change. T'en penses quoi ? Tu ne parles beaucoup non ? »

Le débit de paroles de James estomaqua à nouveau Remus.

Voyant que James attendait une réponse et qu'il n'avait pas écouté trop préoccupé par la vitesse des paroles, il se contenta d'un bref :

« Je sais pas trop. »

« T'es pas un grand bavard ! Mais tu as l'air sympa. Et sinon t'aurais pas vu une jolie fille rousse ? Une première année ? Elle s'appelle Lily je crois. M'enfin bref, sinon tu préférerais aller dans quelle maison ? Franchement, pour moi… »

James n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que deux autres garçons, tous les deux roux et dégingandés arrivèrent dans le compartiment en riant. Remus comprit, entre deux éclats de rire, qu'ils avaient fait une farce à des Serpentards. James se détourna de lui pour ses concentrer sur les jumeaux, il se présenta et ils commencèrent à échanger des idées de blagues. Remus soupira, le volume sonore était trop haut pour son mal de tête. Il prit donc sa valise et son livre sous le bras et sortit du compartiment, espérant en trouver un plus calme. Il s'installa donc dans le dernier compartiment. Il passa sa robe de sorcier, et s'installa pour lire tranquillement. Quand sa tranquillité fut rompue par quelqu'un,

« Excusez-moi, je peux entrer ? »

Remus leva les yeux de son livre, et rencontra deux immenses et magnifiques yeux émeraude. Son regard se fixa sur ses yeux bordés de grands cils.

Il se ressaisit, et regarda la nouvelle arrivante, elle était assez petite, des cheveux roux, un sac trop plein et « L'Histoire de Poudlard » sous le bras. Remus eut un sourire, il n'est donc pas le seul 'zinzin' à lire ce livre. Remus posa son bouquin et lui fit un sourire,

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et tu peux t'installer ici. »

« Merci, je vais pas rester longtemps, j'attends un ami qui est allé faire un tour. Je m'appelle Lily Evans. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Remus sentit qu'elle était le genre de personne à qui on pouvait faire confiance, qu'elle était une bonne personne.

Remus décida d'engager la conversation, il commença sur le livre, et Lily parut enchantée de pouvoir discuter. Au fil de la conversation, Remus apprit que Lily était née moldue.

« J'ai peur Remus, je sais pas comment…ça va être. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, parce que je ne suis pas née sorcière. En plus ma sœur me hait, elle trouve que je suis un monstre, je sais pas pourquoi elle est si méchante… »

Lily avait les yeux étrangement brillants et Remus comprit qu'elle allait pleurer. Il resta un moment sans rien faire, ne sachant comment consoler un ami, finalement il fit comme dans ses souvenirs, quand sa sœur le consolait d'un cauchemars.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre Lily, loin de là. Ta sœur est jalouse, tu as une chance de découvrir un autre monde. N'écoute pas ce que dit ta sœur. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es trop gentille et trop belle pour ça. Fais moi confiance, je m'y connais en monstre. »

« Ah oui ? Comment ça ? T'en ai pas un pourtant. »

« Je connais des chasseurs de monstres. Et pourquoi tu dis que je ne suis pas un monstre ? Tu ne me connais pas. »

« Et alors ? Toi non plus tu ne me connaît pas, je sais juste que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Lily finit sa phrase d'un immense sourire, Remus put voir qu'il lui manquait une des incisives en bas, la plus à droite. Cela le fit sourire, Lily s'en aperçut et passe sa langue à travers le trou fait par sa dent, ce qui fit rire Remus, Lily rit à son tour.

Ils furent interrompus, par James qui avait passé la tête dans le compartiment,

« Remus ! Tu n'aurais pas vu un garçon aux cheveux gras et noirs avec un gros nez ? »

« Non, désolé James. » Dit Remus.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Lily qui, surprise, était rouge de colère, et cela jurait avec ses cheveux. Elle fusillait James du regard,

« IL S'APPELLE SEVERUS SNAPE, IDIOT BETE ! Et c'est mon ami, alors tu restes loin de lui d'accord ? »

Elle avait sorti sa baguette et semblait prête à jeter un sort.  
>James eut un sourire narquois,<p>

« Je vais y réfléchir, ou pas ! Salut ma jolie ! »

James repartit en coup de vent. Lily était toujours furieuse,

« Tu le connais ? »

« On s'est parlé dans un compartiment, mais il faisait trop de bruit. Il s'appelle Potter. »

« Je devrai sortir voir si Severus n'aurait pas besoin d'aide. Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Euh, tu crois ? Enfin, Remus flancha sous le regard de Lily, d'accord, je t'accompagne. »

Ils partirent donc, et finirent par retrouver Severus, enfin celui-ci fonça dans Remus.

« Désolé, je suis Remus Lupin. »

« Severus Snape. Lily ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'ai reçu la visite d'un certain Potter et il en avait après toi, du coup Remus et moi on a décidé de venir voir si tu allais bien. »

Severus dévisagea Remus avant de lui faire un très léger sourire.

« Lily ? On pourrait peut-être retourner dans le compartiment où on a laissé nos affaires ? »

« Si tu veux Sev'. Tu viens Remus ? Enfin si tu veux Sev'. »

« Pourquoi pas, répondit ce dernier d'une vois morne. »

« Merci, c'est gentil, mais j'ai mes affaires dans un autre compartiment, je vous laisse. On se retrouvera à la Répartition. »

« A toute Remus ! » S'exclama Lily en souriant.

Il retourna dans son compartiment et passa une passa quelques temps seul dedans, quand un jeune garçon assez petit. Il avait un visage de poupon aux joues rebondies avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

Il était légèrement rouge, essoufflé et semblait assez intimidé.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow, je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas vu un lézard ? J'ai perdu un des miens. Il s'appelle Max, il est rouge, mais il n'est pas dangereux. »

« Euh, non, désolé » Répondit Remus.

« Bon, je vais demander à d'autres personnes, tant pis. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. »

Peter reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Remus sourit en se disant que les gens étaient vraiment sympathiques. Il continua à lire jusqu'à ce qu'un autre garçon entra dans le compartiment. Ce dernier était brun mais avait des yeux gris et son visage et son maintien criaient qu'il était de ces grandes familles qui se croient supérieures aux autres. Celui-ci essaya de nombreuses fois de mettre sa valise dans le porte-bagages, mais elle était trop lourde pour lui.

Remus lui proposa son aide, qu'il accepta avec soulagement. Ils se présentèrent et Remus retourna à son ouvrage.

Il réfléchissait, il avait déjà entendu ce nom, Black, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où. Il savait que c'est une famille qui prône le pureté du sang, mais il y avait autre chose et il n'arrivait à s'en rappeler et il détestait ça.

Au bout d'une demi heure de réflexions mentales, il se souvint qu'il avait vu le nom dans les journaux. Orion Black, un important homme d'affaire était accusé de fraude et de diverses effractions à la loi. Mais qui avait réussi à s'en sortir à cause de l'absence de preuves. Il se rappela aussi, que cet homme, qui était très influent au Ministère, avait renforcé les lois qui discriminaient les loups-garous et les autres créatures, dans ce terme il mettait les nés-moldus.

Remus eut un frisson, dire qu'il était dans le compartiment d'un garçon dont les parents étaient intolérants et odieux. Il espérait qu'il ne se retrouverait pas dans la même maison, bien qu'il ait peu de chance de se retrouver à Serpentard selon lui, il n'est pas assez ambitieux.

Il regarda à nouveau Sirius qui semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions, il avait les sourcils froncés et se triturait les mains.

Remus se dit, que même s'il était un Black, il avait l'air assez différent, il n'avait pas été odieux ni méprisant ni fier puisqu'il avait accepté son aide. Il avait juste l'air légèrement perdu et partagé, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi penser.

Il soupira avant de replonger dans son livre, Poudlard avait l'air fascinant et si proche. Il était tellement heureux d'y aller. Il ferait tout pour ne pas décevoir Dumbledore, il sera sérieux, il aura des bonnes notes et il fera tout pour que personne ne découvre son secret, il s'en voudrait de ruiner la vie d'un si grand homme.

Mais au fond de lui, il voulait montrer aux autres qu'un loup-garou pouvait être aussi doué que les autres.

Il fera tout pour réussir sa scolarité en cachant son secret si lourd à porter.

_J'aimerai tellement ne jamais avoir été mordu, maman tu seras fière de moi_, je te le promets.


	3. Potter sera le roi

James avait un grand sourire depuis son réveil, c'est-à-dire depuis 6h ce matin, en effet l'enfant, trop excité par son arrivée à Poudlard n'avait pas pu dormir, il avait hésité à reveiller ses parents, il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Mais maintenant qu'il est 10h30 et qu'il est sur le quai avec ses parents, il angoisse légèrement, il n'a jamais été séparé aussi longtemps d'eux et de ses amis.

Ils lui manqueront, en particulier Sam, La Guigne et Lola, sa belle Lola.

James chasse ses souvenirs et se reprend. Il va à Poudlard, quelle aventure. Il a tellement hâte. Il ne peut s'empêcher de d'accélérer le pas, ses parents le rappelle mais il continue jusqu'à être juste à côté du train et s'arrête un sourire béat aux lèvres. Ses parents le rejoignent, attendris devant l'état de leur fils, songeant à leurs jeunes années à Poudlard.

Helen saisit la main de son mari, légèrement inquiète. Henry voyant sa femme se mordre les lèvres d'appréhension, lui fait un baisemain désuet, mais qui déride son aimée qui lui adresse un sourire pâle.

James, inconscient de la tristesse de sa mère, court le long de la voie, allant d'un bout du train à l'autre en riant de toutes ses dents. C'est lors d'un retour qu'il fonce dans quelqu'un. La vitesse de sa course les entraîne tous les deux par terre, l'autre garçon se relève le premier, James prend plus de temps, se massant l'arrête du nez. Alors qu'il est debout devant son futur camarade, ce dernier après lui avoir dit qu'il ressemblait à un épouvantail, se mit à rire. James se fit la réflexion que ce rire semblait trop contrôlé, mais passa outre et prit un air faussement vexé et répondit

«Toi aussi ! T'as vu tes cheveux, on dira que tu viens de te prendre un sortilèges d'explosion. »

Sa remarque cessa de le faire, et il prit un air sérieux qui fit beaucoup rire James. On aurait dit sa grand-mère quand elle le disputait. James le trouva aussitôt très sympa, mais avant qu'il eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, l'autre garçon dit d'un ton sec et sans appel.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Tu oses te moquer de moi ? Tu sais qui je suis ? »

James fut surpris par ce ton, mais ne se laissa pas démonter et lui répondit,

« C'est toi qui a commencé ! Non je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais sais-tu qui je suis ? »  
>La réponse fusa,<p>

« Je suis Sirius Orion Black, troisième du nom, l'Héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. »

James se demanda comment il avait pu passer à coté de ça, maintenant ça se voyait qu'il était un Black. Cependant il masqua sa surprise par une vanne,

« C'est long comme nom, ça n'a pas été trop dur à l'école ? Moi je suis James Potter »

Comme il s'y attendait, Sirius eut une grimace avant de dire, que ses parents haïssaient sa famille. James lui répondit par la réciproque, avant de le laisser là et de courir vers ses parents pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère en larmes.

Il lança quand même un coup d'œil à Sirius, il savait que l'affection n'était pas la priorité chez les Black, et si cela pouvait rendre ce petit arrogant jaloux, James n'allait pas s'en priver.

Son père surpris son regard et lui demanda de quoi il retournait, son fils se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère pour raconter à son père son altercation avec Sirius Black.

« Tu sais James, il a été élevé comme ça, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. »

« Vous parlez du jeune Sirius Black ? Demanda Helen, les yeux presque secs, Selon les rumeurs d'Augusta Londubat, le petit Sirius est trop perturbateur pour être un vrai Black comme ils disent. Ils donnent pas mal de fils à retordre à ses parents. »

Henry soupira, se demandant quand sa femme cesserait d'écouter les rumeurs, quoiqu'elles leur avaient été bien utiles quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

Soudain le sifflement du train le sortit de sa stupeur. Helen se mit à nouveau à pleurer en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

« Oh mon bébé, tu vas me manquer. Sois sage et écoute bien en cours. Tu nous écriras hein mon chéri ? Attends laisse je vais réparer tes lunettes.»

« Oui maman, promis, laisse tomber pour les lunettes je veux pas louper le train. Dit James, il avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix faisait des tremolos. Il se dégagea des bras de sa mère qui l'étouffait à moitié pour se jeter dans les bras de son père, qui lui demanda de ne pas rendre les professeurs chèvres et de ne pas profiter du fait qu'il connaisse le professeur McGonagall pour l'embêter.

James lui fit un sourire innocent qui ne dupa pas son père. Il lui ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux avant de prendre sa femme dans ses bras et de regarder leur fils lancer sa valise dans le train avant de le prendre en marche. Henry serra plus fort sa femme dans ses bras en se disant qu'il connaissait une bonne façon de la consoler, en plus ils avaient devant deux heures de libre, autant en profiter.

James une fois dans le train poussa sa valise dans un coin du train avant de partir l'air conquérant errer dans les couloirs, cherchant quelqu'un pour lui réparer ses lunettes.

Il entra dans un wagon mais lorsqu'il se présenta il vit les occupants le regarder avec mépris, et lancer quelques remarques acerbes. Voyant leurs cravates vertes, il referma la porte. Il était courageux mais là ils étaient six et certains étaient en dernière année, courageux mais pas suicidaire.

Il bavarda quelques instants avec ses futurs camardes de Gryffondor leur racontant son altercation avec les Serpentard avant de rentrer dans un compartiment dans de demander à la cantonade si quelqu'un savait réparer les lunettes.

Les occupants du compartiment répondirent que non, sauf un qui disparaissait derrière un grand livre. James s'adressa directement à lui, pour lire un si gros et ennuyeux livre il devait être intelligent et sans doute pas en première année remarqua James quand il vit le visage fatigué du garçon, quoi qu'il fait assez jeune quand même.

Il se présenta et tendit ses lunettes au garçon, tout en se moquant gentiment du fait qu'il lisait l'Histoire de Poudlard. Il ne s'interrompit que lorsque Remus lui rendit ses lunettes. Epaté par la rapidité de son nouvel ami il recommença à parler lui racontant l'histoire du cassage de ses lunettes, puis il embraya sur une certaine Lily, avant de lui demander en quelle année il était.

Il fut surpris lorsque Remus lui répondit que c'était sa première rentrée.

Il fit fi de sa surprise pour continuer à parler, avant de remarquer que ce dernier ne parlait pas beaucoup et qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise, alors qu'il l'interrogeait sur sa maison préférée, il entendit des éclats de rire qui provenaient de deux roux dégingandés. Lorsque James entendit les mots ''Serpentard'' et ''Blague'' il se précipita vers eux pour échanger des idées.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour demander à Remus s'il voulait se joindre à eux, il vit que ce dernier avait disparu.

Il continua de converser avec les jumeaux Fabian et Gidéon Prewett qui étaient en 2ème année et dont la grande sœur Molly était en 7ème année. Il connaissait un peu les Prewett il avait du les apercevoir pendant les réunions au Ministère où il y avait souvent des réunions entre les grandes familles de Grande Bretagne. Après réflexion il se dit qu'il avait sans doute du apercevoir Sirius, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas trop, occupé à nouer les lacets des gens sous les tables.

Alors qu'il riait à une blague de Fabian, la porte du compartiment claqua violemment laissant apparaître une jeune femme pas très grande, pulpeuse avec une cascade de cheveux roux. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle avait sa baguette à la main et s'avança menaçante vers les jumeaux. James en déduit que ça devait être Molly leur sœur et elle avait pas l'air contente.

James profita du recul des jumeaux pour sortir en vitesse du compartiment, laissant l'ouragan Molly Prewett avec ses frères. Il entendait toujours ses cris bien qu'il se soit assez éloigné.

Il eut un frisson en compatissant pour Fabian et Gidéon.

Il retourna là où il avait laissé sa valise et eut la surprise de découvrir un petit lézard rouge posé tranquillement sur celle-ci. Il s'assit à côté et le caressa doucement. Le lézard d'abord surpris se laissa faire quelques temps avant de détaler rapidement. James leva la tête pour savoir qui avait fait fuir son nouvel ami et il tomba nez à nez (et quel nez d'ailleurs) avec un garçon à la mine revêche et avec des cheveux noirs et gras.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi James dégaina sa baguette et lança un sort malheureusement il le loupa de peu. Mais son sort avait tomber quelques de la poche du garçon, un étiquette où il était écrit ''Severus Snape''. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander si c'était son nom que le garçon était déjà parti. James lui lança un autre sort qui atteignit la porte d'un compartiment qui venait de s'ouvrir, la vitre explosa mais James continua à courir derrière Severus, réfléchissant aux sorts qu'il pourrait lui lancer.

De loin il vit Severus foncer dans quelqu'un et se relever, arrivé devant la personne il remarqua que c'était Sirius Black.

« Encore sur mon chemin Black ? »

Ce dernier se retourna vivement et lui demanda,.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ? »

James lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

« Je cherche un garçon avec les cheveux gras, il s'appelle Severus Snape, j'ai un sort à lui lancer. »

« Severus Snape ? Snivellus lui irait mieux quand même.»

James d'abord surpris de cette remarque pleine d'humour de la part d'un Black se mit à rire, vite suivi par Sirius, il trouvait le surnom génial.

Il laissa là Sirius repartit courir après Snivellus. Il entra dans un wagon pour demander aux occupants s'ils avaient vu sa proie. James reconnut Remus ainsi que la jolie rousse qu'il avait remarqué sur le quai. Mais alors que Remus répondait gentiment, il vit le visage de Lily devenir rouge, James se dit que ça devait être son charme naturel, avant de remarquer le regard noir que Lily lui lançait. Il esquiva la tempête en une pirouette,

« Je vais y réfléchir, ou pas ! Salut ma jolie ! »

Avant de sortir rapidement, il se dit que cela ne servait à rien de chercher Severus, qu'il avait du aller se cacher. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il rentra dans un compartiment il vit un garçon assit qui avait deux lézards sur les genoux, et il reconnut le rouge qui c'était posé sur sa valise.

Il engagea directement la conversation avec Peter Pettigrow, ce dernier semblait assez timide mais au bout de plusieurs blagues il se détendit devenant un peu plus sur de lui.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à bavarder avant d'aller chercher la valise de James pour qu'il puisse mettre sa robe de sorcier.

Alors qu'il regardait les photos de Poudlard qui étaient dans le journal de Peter, il se promit de devenir le roi de Poudlard.

Ce château sera mon domaine, et j'en serai le maître, enfin pas tout seul, avec mes futurs amis.

Mais Max ne pouvait pas être maître de Poudlard avec lui se dit James.


	4. Un nouveau départ

Peter était surexcité, il était debout depuis 9h30 et avait déjà fait trois fois sa valise. Il avait mis ses lézards, Max, Juliet et Flup dans leur caisse en verre. Quand se fut l'heure sa mère vint le chercher et ils transplanèrent.

A 10h45 ils étaient sur la voie 9 3/4 et Peter, voyant tout ce monde commença à s'inquiéter.

Et s'il n'arrivait pas à se faire d'amis ? Il était beaucoup trop timide pour osé approcher les autres qui eux, ne s'intéressaient pas à un garçon quasi-invisible.

Il avait aussi peur de ne pas être assez doué pour suivre, après tout il n'a fait son premier sort qu'à 10ans, quand du scotch est apparu sur la bouche de sa grande tante.

Le jeune homme était divisé, d'un côté il était hyper excité d'aller à Poudlard, lui qui a cru pendant longtemps être un cracmol, et d'un autre côté il avait peur de se retrouver seul, et si ça continuait comme à l'école ?

Toujours dans ses pensées il poussa un cri quand il se sentit éjecté sur le côté, poussé par quelqu'un. Il se retourna pour voir qui a fait ça et se retrouva face une fillette de son âge avec de longs cheveux roux.

« Bonjour, excuse moi de t'avoir bousculé, j'étais en marche arrière, tu n'as pas eu mal ? Au fait je m'appelle Lily Evans et toi ? »

« Euh…non, non je n'ai p-pas eu mal. Euh… je m'appelle P-Pe-Peter Pettigrow. »

« Ravie de te connaître Peter. Je dois y aller mais on se revoit à Poudlard. »

Elle partit en courant rejoindre un garçon aux cheveux noirs et à l'air revêche. Sa mère arriva vers lui et lui demanda en lui serrant affectueusement l'épaule,

« Alors Peter tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie ? C'est bien mon fils. Je savais que ça allait être différent à Poudlard. Tu auras des amis ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri. Je suiis tellement fière de toi, tu vas à Poudlard mon grand. »

Sa mère s'arrêta et le serra dans ses bras pendant quelques instants, l'embrassant longuement. Elle se releva, essuya le rouge à lèvre sur la joue de son fils et lui dit,

« Tu devrais aller chercher une place le train va bientôt partir. Et si tu es seul pendant le trajet tu as ta cousine. »

Peter serra sa mère qui avait les yeux brillants de larme puis prit sa valise et monta dans le train, il regarda sa mère qui lui envoyait des baisers. Il lui fit coucou alors que le train commençait à rouler et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit plus.

Une fois sa mère hors de vue, il se retourna, prit une grande inspiration et commença à avancer avant de s'arrêter brusquement, ne sachant pas quoi faire

.

Il ne voulait pas déranger des gens en entrant dans un compartiment occupé, alors qu'il était immobile il entendit un toussotement derrière lui.

Il se retourna et fut face à un autre garçon, un peu plus grand que lui, avec des cheveux blonds, longs et bouclés. Ce dernier lui tendit la main et dit d'un seul souffle.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Hervé Quastanfite, comme tu es aussi seul que moi on pourrait trouver un compartiment ensemble non ? »

« Euh… oui, bien sur. »

« D'accord, c'est… c-cool. » Fit Hervé avec un sourire timide.

Ils se mirent donc en route et réussirent à trouver un compartiment occupé par trois jeunes filles. Ils s'assirent à l'écart et commencèrent à parler de Poudlard. Peter lui montra ses lézards et au bout d'une heure ils somnolaient tous les deux quand Peter se releva brusquement, sentant quelque chose de froid dans son coup, il se secoua et fit tomber Flup de son épaule. Il se rendit compte avec horreur que ses lézards étaient en liberté dans le compartiment.

Il se saisit rapidement de Flup et de Juliet, il chercha Max dans tous les recoins du compartiment mais ce dernier demeurait introuvable. Il remit ses deux lézards dans leur bocal, et alla chercher Max en soupirant. Les filles qui étaient avec eux étaient partis et avaient oublié de fermer la porte.

Il décida de faire tous les compartiments en demandant aux personnes si elles avaient vu son lézard.

Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il cherchait quand il demanda à un garçon de son âge qui traînait dans les couloirs s'il n'avait pas vu Max.

« Salut, euh tu n'aurais pas vu un lézard rouge ? »

« Euh non, tu as perdu ton lézard ? »

« Oui, il s'appelle Max et il est rouge. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je peux t'aider à le chercher si tu veux. C'est super cool d'avoir un lézard. »

« Je ne veux pas te déranger… »

« Ca me fait plaisir, au fait je m'appelle Sirius. »

« Bah, alors merci beaucoup. Moi c'est Peter. »

Ils se mirent donc en quête de Max, Peter s'amusa bien avec Sirius qui ne cessait de plaisanter ou de se moquer des autres personnes. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup, et au bout d'une heure de recherche il trouvèrent enfin Max, Sirius le trouva génial.

« Bon je vais aller le mettre dans son bocal. Merci pour ton aide Sirius. » Fit Peter avec une grand sourire.

« De rien Peter, je te laisse je vais reprendre ma valise, elle doit encombrer un couloir. »

« J'espère que personne ne te l'aura abîmé. »

« Y'a peu de chances, elle est très bien protégée. »

Sirius avait dit ça d'un ton morne mais il se reprit rapidement et salua Peter en souriant, ils partirent chacun de son côté.

Peter retourna dans son compartiment, il croisa Hervé, ce dernier se réveilla, salua Peter et sortit du compartiment pour aller aux toilettes et trouver son cousin. Il avait encore les yeux bouffis, il devait être vraiment fatigué pensa Peter, n même temps, il avait du se lever très tôt vu que ses parents étaient moldus et qu'il habitait à Glasgow.

Peter pour s'occuper tria ses cartes chocogrenouilles, et quand la Dame aux bonbons passa il lui en acheta une bonne poignée.

Après pour s'occuper il fit plusieurs réussites avec ses cartes moldues.

Alors qu'il jouait avec ses Flup et Max, il essayait de leur apprendre des tours, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, un garçon avec des lunettes et des cheveux en pétard entra et s'exclama :

« Oh ! Le lézard rouge ! Salut ! Il est à toi ce lézard ? »

« Euh… ou-oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Il c'était installé sur ma valise, je l'ai caressé un peu puis un garçon l'a fait fuir alors je l'ai poursuivi pour lui jeter un sort. Au fait je m'appelle James Potter et toi ? Dis je peux rester avec toi ? J'adore ton lézard rouge. »

« Oui, si-si tu veux. Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow. Et lui, dit-il son lézard rouge entre ses mains, il s'appelle Max, le bleu c'est Flup, et la jaune qui dort c'est Juliet. »

« Je peux les prendre sur moi ? » Demanda avidement James.

« Bien sûr, tiens prends Max, il a l'air de bien t'aimer. »

« Merci ! C'est super cool Peter ! »

James avait un sourire radieux.

Ils parlèrent de divers sujets, passant du Quidditch aux profs en passant par les secrets de Poudlard. Ils jouèrent aussi aux cartes explosives. Ils firent un concours de celui qui arrivera le mieux à rattraper avec la bouche les bonbons qu'ils lançaient en l'air.

Concours que Peter gagna, de peu mais gagna quand même.

Ils rirent beaucoup aussi, essayant de convaincre les lézards à faire des tours dignes des animaux de cirque.

James avait une préférence marquée pour Max, il espérait que le garçon serait à Gryffondor comme lui, il l'aimait bien Peter, un peu timide et hésitant au début, mais après quelques boutades et quelques minutes de discussion il perdait son léger bégaiement et participait plein d'entrain.

« Alors Peter, t'aimerai aller dans quelle maison à Poudlard ? »

« Je-j'aimerai beaucoup aller à Gryffondor, mais je ne suis pas assez courageux, et comme je ne suis ni rusé ni intelligent, j'irai sans doute à Poufsouffle. »

« En tout cas j'espère que tu n'ira pas à Serpentard, je me verrai dans l'obligation de ne plus te parler. »

Voyant l'air réellement inquiet de Peter, James s'empressa d'ajouter en souriant :

« Mais tu n'ira pas à Serpentard tu es trop sympa pour aller chez ses idiots. »

Peter lui sourit en retour, les joues pleines de bonbons il ressemblait étrangement à un rongeur.

James lui fit remarquer et celui-ci prit une noisette-farceuse et fit semblant de la ronger en remuant des joues.

Le jeune Potter explosa de rire, son ami ressemblait vraiment à un rongeur.

Ils jouèrent à imiter des animaux, Peter eu particulièrement de mal à reconnaître que James imitait un hippogriffe, par contre ce dernier imitait parfaitement le hibou, sans doute grâce aux lunettes pensa Peter.

Il trouvait James vraiment hyper sympa et hyper cool, il adorerait être ami avec lui, il espérait être à Gryffondor avec lui. Si seulement, il était sûr, il le sentait que James avait tout d'un leader, d'un chef. Il serait vite populaire et adulé pensa Peter.

C'est exactement avec quelqu'un comme ça que je veux être ami. Si on reste amis à Poudlard je serais peut être aussi populaire que lui, et en plus James était réellement sympathique.

Oui, Peter aimait beaucoup son nouvel ami.

« James, on va bientôt arriver, on devrai peut-être aller chercher ta valise non ? On va devoir se mettre en robe. »

« Ouais, t'as raison, j'y vais et je reviens, je veux te battre à la bataille de cartes explosives. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Non, ça ira Peter merci, prépare toi plutôt pour ta futur défaite ! » James sortit en rigolant.

Peter mit rapidement sa robe de sorcier, avant de ranger les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient sorti. Il mit également ses lézards dans leur boîte. Il prépara les cartes, et ouvrit un journal en attendant James.

Alors qu'il le feuilletait Peter se sentait tellement heureux, en voyant la photo du château de Poudlard sur son journal, il c'était rendu compte qu'il y allait vraiment et qu'il serait dedans dans très peu de temps. Il se mit à sourire, pensant à Poudlard, ses parents lui en avaient tellement parlé, pendant toute son enfance il avait eu peur de ne pas y aller et voilà que son plus grand rêve se réalisait.

Enfin rectifia-t-il, deux de ses plus grands rêves, car en plus d'aller à Poudlard, il avait un ami génial, et un autre qu'il connaissait moins mais qui avait l'air sympa, moins que James, mais Hervé pouvait sans doute devenir un ami.

Quand James revint pour une bataille, Peter le battit encore. James dépité avoua d'un ton sec qu'il ne voulait plus jouer.

Peter lui tendit un magazine de blagues que James accepta, le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement, on entendait souvent des éclats de rire quand un des deux garçons racontait une anecdote marrante à l'autre.

Alors que James était silencieux, Peter pensa qu'il ferait tout pour que ses années à Poudlard soient inoubliables, et bien meilleures que celle qu'il avait passé dans son école primaire.

Maman, là tu seras vraiment fière de moi et j'aurai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, des amis. Ces années à Poudlard seront pour moi, l'occasion de démarrer une nouvelle vie, d'avoir un nouveau départ.


End file.
